


Man of My Dreams

by Charlieboy2107



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Kissing, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieboy2107/pseuds/Charlieboy2107
Summary: Matteo finally talks to David





	Man of My Dreams

Hans texted back while Matteo was in his exam and the messy haired boy almost flew home with how rarely his feet touched the ground. Matteo knew he wanted to be with David, the only thing stopping him from racing into the boy’s arms was his fear that he would do or say something wrong by not knowing enough. He had been googling basically 24/7 since David had left but Matteo knew the word of the internet couldn’t always be trusted and he needed someone to talk to in person, and he thought his guru Hans was the best one to ask. 

“Why are you asking all these questions about transgender? Are you questioning your gender identity my little butterfly?”

Matteo paused for a moment to consider his answer, he didn’t want to, nor was it his place to out David so he would need to make up another excuse. 

“I’m just curious,” Matteo said cautiously before quickly adding “I was watching a tv show with a trans character and I realized I don’t know that much about it and thought you were the best person to ask” he bullshitted, making sure to play towards Hans’ ego so he wouldn’t question further his reasoning.

“Well I’m very touched, Matteo. I will try to answer as best as I can. Do you have any other questions?”

Matteo opened up the notes app on his phone. “Just a few more.”

An hour later Matteo had showered and was currently fretting over his outfit. He had considered just stopping by David’s again but the heartbreak of the last time he was there stopped him and he ended up turning the tables on David by asking if he would meet Matteo at a set of coordinates in an hour, which he had quickly gotten a thumbs up response to. 

Matteo was leaning over the railing of the bridge, looking at the water rushing by when he was startled by a voice. w

“Hi,” 

Matteo flipped around at the voice, and turned to see David, still standing a fair distance away. 

“Hey, thanks for meeting me. I’m sorry that-“

“Look, if you’re going to say you don’t want to be with me anymore you could have just texted that.”

“What? No! No, David, I’m sorry it took me so long to reach out, I just wanted to make sure I understood as much as I could so I wouldn’t say something stupid and ruin my chance to be with you because I’m pretty sure you’re the man of my dreams and I don’t want to loose you-“

“What?” David interrupted, eyes wide. 

“I said I was sorry for taking so long, I spent the last few days googling and reading so I wouldn’t-“

“No, not that. You said I’m the man of your dreams?”

Matteo blushed. “Well, yeah. Have you seen you? You’re hot as hell, creative, talented, kind, funny-“

Matteo’s words were cut off by David crashing their lips together. After a moment spent processing what had happened Matteo greedily returned the kiss, his hands raising to cup David’s face. 

Eventually the two separated for some much needed air with David taking a step back, which made Matteo frown. 

“You’re not leaving are you?”

David shook his head and intertwined their fingers. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Trust me, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Me neither,” Matteo grinned, his smile threatening to tear his face as he tried to pull David in for another kiss but the boy resisted. 

“Except for maybe your place, it’s freezing,” he said shivering and Matteo wanted nothing more then to hug some warmth into him. “Why did you want to meet here anyway?” David asked, looking around at the bridge they were on. 

“Thought it would be romantic,” Matteo said, trying to cover up a creeping blush with a shrug. 

David laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Matteo’s lips before the two of them started to move in the direction of the flat with David playfully teasing him all the way and not stopping until he was being pushed up against the now closed bedroom door as Matteo closed the distance between them.


End file.
